Frakks Rocketshot
''"I'll admit, that's a lotta moolah... but I get the feelin' the Warchief's not givin' what's due." -'' Frakks to Gorak, regarding his offer to hire Frakk's services. Frakks Rocketshot is a goblin formerly affiliated with the Bilgewater Cartel, now the owner of his own Black Market and mercenary business... which nobody knows about. Appearance On first glance, one could definitely identify a goblin who lived in his own world of pleasure, regardless of how others viewed him, for good or ill. His hair is not naturally red (it's brown, naturally), but dyed to its color. He wears black clothes, all made with fine silk, because he thinks that paints him as an elite among goblins. The goblin is also overweight, bearing a fairly large belly and the hint of a double chin. He also wears a pair of goggles, with orange lenses; however, he doesn't wear it because he's an engineer, he just wears it because he thinks it's fashionable. Personality Frakks has a less than desirable personality: greedy, cruel, and sociopathic towards others. Essentially, if it means money, he's fine with it, enough that, if a guy wants candy, he'll steal a kid's candy, flip off the parent who protests, and sell it to the guy for as much money as possible. Frakks isn't a smart person, as the background will illustrate. One can definitely find that Frakks is cowardly when pushed to the point where his back is against the wall, shown when he was threatened with various implied punishments (including death) and started offering what he could to save his life. Background Ambition of a Jackass Frakks began his career as a child, stealing various things, from candy to alcohol, and selling them to other kids who accepted it. By the time he was an adolescent, he was focused on money, and abandoned eductation to work on his own "company" with several like minded friends (and equally unintelligent), and even Frakks doesn't know how it got off the ground. Still, the company became the Rocketshot Company, and worked mostly in secret and in Black Markets. The company grew through hiring loyal employees and hiring people with money, after every original member save for Frakks was fired for being an obstacle. By the time the Cataclysm comes around, Frakks has a relatively large company of mercenaries and employees who sell their services through the mercenaries or the production of items normally not sold publically and/or legally. Little known fact to all is that Frakks' company has learned to manufacture more unique items, including products using magic. Affiliation with Avoren Frakk's ambition paid off, in a way. Though not the most well known amongst many, one apparently had heard of the unique services offered by Rocketshot Company. That one person turned out to be Avoren, a powerful warlock formerly part of an organization of now-deceased criminals. Avoren requested that the goblin create a structure that would be difficult to find and enter, save through magical means. The process was complex, but Frakks' crew pulled it off. Skullcleaver and the Hunt for Avoren Unfortunately for Frakks, Avoren got himself into trouble. After a battle with a Kor'kron soldier, Frakks was traced down to being the one responsible for assisting Avoren in creating his structure, and was seized by the Kor'kron and brought before Gorak Skullcleaver for an offer to find Avoren. Frakks found the offer appealing, but implied a desire for more by stating that the Warchief wasn't, "givin' what's due," which only resulted in a lesser price. With no alternatives left, Frakks guided the Offensive to where they needed to go. To the surprise of everyone, including Frakks, Avoren was gone and not to be found. Gorak demanded more knowledge of where the human went, but Frakks truthfully, for the first time, stated that he knew nothing. Still doubting it, Frakks was held in the services of Gorak, being detained by the Kor'kron yet not put behind bars. Siege of Orgrimmar Frakks definitely helped no one in the Siege, but lost several of his men to the invaders in the Valley of Honor. After Gorak's defeat, Frakks was able to leave, only to be arrested immediately by the Horde. Despite this, Frakks escaped in a well planned escape operation by his mercenaries, and his current wherabouts are unknown. Category:Goblin